


The second time I will be free

by Googlelord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Good Death Eaters, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Knockturn Alley, Master of Death Harry Potter, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Past Child Abuse, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Time Travel, Voldemort is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googlelord/pseuds/Googlelord
Summary: The world has fallen into chaos. The magical world is in Ruins. 'Dumbledore' that was the man that caused all of this, that Harry Potter hated above all else. Harry had spent years to find a solution for all of it and just before it is too late he manages to find one that works.Back before it all began harry wakes up, only vague feelings and memories left to guide him. All will be different, he will be free and his Father will win This time.-or-Harry Potter turns back time and nudges his Younger self subtly(throwing him into gringotts) into the right direction... destroying dumbledore.~Voldemort is actually the good guy and harry's father and Dumbledore is an Ass~
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Return from the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I am gonna say this one time and after that consider it fact: I do NOT own Harry Potter.  
> J.K. Rowling has written the Harry Potter series and This is just a fan work.  
> (P.S. I had this idea today and had to get it out of my head, there is no guarantee it will be continued also i have no idee how the story will go as of now)

Harry Potter was engraving the last Runes into the Castle.

The Castle He had built and the only thing he could take with him. He had finished just in time. The muggles had been systematically hunting down every last magical creature, weakening magic immensely.

He had watched them kill thousands, he saw them slaughter his children and friends. He would never be able to forget the horror that he felt when they dropped the nuclear bombs on Hogwarts. Hundreds of Children died that day, Innocent Children, most didn’t even hit puberty yet. All gone. All gone in the blink of an Eye, together with thousands if not millions of Magical creatures. And they laughed. Laughed at their Victory. Cheered at the slaughter of Children and Grownups alike.

They burned every magical book they could get their grip on. Killed anyone who showed just a trace of abnormality. Muggle Parents murdered their own Sons and Daughters, drowned them, suffocated them, Butchered them like animals.

And All Harry could do was watch. He had slain hundreds of Evil Wizards and Witches, defeated Voldemort over a Dozen times, Slayed an ancient Basilisk and conquered death itself but he could do NOTHING to end the hunt of his people! It was too late, Dumbledore had led the world down this path, had manipulated everyone. He lied to Harry about more things than he could count, Lying about who his parents were, who he was and held him back.

Harry Swore to himself that he would change that. He would prevent the world from falling into this pit of hell. Everything was ready, the runes just needed to be powered.

He took one last look at the castle he had built all on his own. His eyes wandered towards the onyx black statues that he charmed to come to life if needed, he had to chuckle at the thought of how Ron would have reacted if he saw the two gigantic Spider statues come to live or his daughter petting the large wolf statues, she had always loved canines.

Shaking his head, he moved into the ritual Circle, he had no time to waste thinking about such things.

“ _O antiquum dierum pervenit: ut benedicat tibi. Ut per mortem meas, quas fudi sanguinem tetigit mutare fata et horologium, ut novis epistolis, quae amissa est_ ”, He chanted the spell and slit open his chest, letting his blood run onto the runes as Darkness slowly overtook his mind. In his last moments of consciousness he swore himself:‘ _The second Time I will be free_ ’.

“ _I await great things from you_ ”, chuckled Death as he watched the world Crumble into nothingness,” _great things indeed..._ ”

A seven year old Harry potter wakes up inside of his cupboard. His mind is Filled with feelings and thoughts, though they are very vague. It hurts so much, his head feels as if it is about to break any second.

An Image flashed before his eyes, a bone hand holding a piece of paper with the words:’’Redi aureum in puerum nigrum” written on it.

It sounded like one of those old roman phrases he read about in the school library, latin, he thought was the language's name. It sounded weird in his head so he tried muttering the words out loud. This was when everything became 1000 times weirder, he felt as if he was squeezed into a hole the size of his pinky and moments after that was thrown onto a stone floor.

His back, which was already bruised from being beaten with his uncles belt, felt as if it had been ripped in two. Harry barely registered the commotion around himself, all he could concentrate on was the pain. Maybe his uncle had decided that today's beating wasn’t enough? No that wasn’t right, Uncle Vernon always made sure that he didn’t slap with full force, just so that he could beat him more often without his death.

Maybe this was what death feels like? Was he in hell? That couldn’t be it either, the church told them that hell was hot and on fire, that didn’t match the cold stone floor that he felt himself laying on.

His thoughts were interrupted when his back stopped hurting, it felt fuzzy but it didn’t hurt any more. Now he had to look up, none of this made any sense and he had to know what was going on. He saw 6 men standing there, each just about 30 centimeters taller than himself. He couldn’t mistake them for children though, they had wrinkles all over their faces and the middle two even had beards. The outer four heald spears, made of some kind of blue metal, pointed at him while the two bearded ones each held a big, old looking book in their skinny hands.

Fear filled Harry, he didn’t know who these people were but he didn’t think that they were friendly, at least guessing so from the weapons aimed at him. One of them -which he thought was the oldest since he was half bald- opened his mouth as he turned to the others and let out a strange sequence of grunts and clicks. This seemed to be their language, at least the others seemed to understand it as they lowered the spears.

“Who are you and how did you get here?”, the old one asked. His voice was deep and raspy. “M- m- my name H- harry”, He stuttered, not wanting to anger the man,”I d- don’t know how i got here. M- my head hurt a- a- and t- then I saw some k- kind of text, read it out loud a- and was h- here. P- p- please don’t hurt m- me.”

Harry couldn’t tell what kind of emotion appeared on the old man’s face, it didn’t look like anger but he wasn’t sure what it was,”What was the text exactly?”. His voice was demanding, not leaving any room for disobedience.

“I- It was R- redi aureum in p- puerum nigrum”, his voice was strained, he hadn’t talked for a long while and his overwhelming fear didn’t help either. Whatever other emotion had occupied the creatures face before -he was pretty sure that whatever it was wasn’t human, no human had those fangs that he now saw inside their mouths- was replaced with shock and he heard the outer two gasp for air, “Follow me.”

Harry’s eyes widened in Horror, every time Vernon had said that it was followed by pain but he had no idea where he was, had no idea how to get out, so he followed the small creature quietly.

He was led through many different stone corridors until the creature stopped and swung a gigantic iron door open. Inside was a large leather circle with 13 triangles engraved on its edge and a big star in its center. If Harry remembered correctly that star was called a pentagram. The walls were lined with 13 black symbols, each above a stone pillar, six to his right, six to the left and one on the opposite site of the room.

The thing grabbed his hand and dragged him in the middle of the Pentagram, giving him a dagger and demanding: “7 drops of your blood onto the leather, now.”

His mind completely shut down at this moment, not paying attention to what his body did next.

He didn’t notice the runes glowing with each drop of his blood, neither did he notice the piece of thick paper appearing in his hand out of nowhere.

Not until the creature forced him back into reality with a light slap, not like one of the slaps that Vernon gave him for punishment, it was far more gentle, getting his attention nonetheless as he read what stood on the paper he now held:

_ **Gringotts Inheritance test:** _

**Amir Marvolo Slytherin**

**Harry James Potter(Adopted name)**

**Parents and Family**

**Biological Parents**

Tom Marvolo Slytherin -Lord Voldemort(compromised) & Bellatrix Slytherin née Black(compromised)

**Adopted Parents**

James Fleamont Potter(Dead; Illegal) & Lily Potter née Evans(Dead; Illegal)

**God Parents**

Narcissa Malfoy née Black(Alive)

Peter Pettigrew(Compromised)

Sirius Black(Adopted; Illegal; Compromised)

**Magical Guardian**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore(restricted as of Summer 1987)

Narcissa Malfoy née Black(as of Summer 1987)

**Inherited Lordships**

Most Ancient and Royal house of Slytherin(By blood and magic) -locked-

Most Ancient and Royal House of Pervelle(By blood and Magic)

Most Ancient and Noble house of Black(By blood and Magic) -locked-

Most Ancient House of Potter(By magic)

Ancient House of Gaunt(by blood and magic) -locked-

**Other Titles:**

Master of death(half-block)

**Inherited Vaults**

Slytherin Vault  _ over 500`000`000 _

Pervelle Vault  _ over 500`000`000 _

Black Vault  _ over 100`000`000 _

Potter Vault 24` _ 357`923 _

Gaunt Vault  _ 22 _

**Properties**

**Slytherin:** Slytherin Castle, Slytherin Manor

**Pervelle:** Pervelle Castle

**Black:** Villa Amilo(Mother), Black Manor, Grimmauld Place Nr.12(as of age;~)

**Potter:** Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow Nr. 8(-)

**Gaunt:** Gaunt shack(-)

**Death:** Abyss Castle(Through time ritual)

**Magical abilities**

Magical Core -Blocked-(80% Blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Glamour(100% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Parseltongue(failed block by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Gifted in Spell Crafting

Latent future memories(through time ritual)


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... new chapter...  
> Enjoy

Harry reread the ‘Inheritance test’, as it called itself, a few dozen times. It felt so surreal to himself yet there was no doubt in his mind that it was real. It didn’t feel like a dream or hallucination, it was clear and crisp, as if a blanked was removed from his eyes that he didn’t even know existed.

“W- what is the meaning of this?” he asked the creature beside him, Goblin, he told himself, that name felt right, what stood there was a Goblin,”I don’t understand.”

The goblin took the test out of his hands and read through it carefully, muttering to himself,”I suspected the glamour but this...”, almost too quiet for Harry to hear.

When the Goblin was finished he handed Harry the test and began speaking once again, this time in a less demanding tone,

“I am Deepclaw and well Mr. Slytherin I am going to have to explain a lot of things”, he snapped his finger and a chair appeared behind Harry, it was beautifully carved, depicting many battles in astounding detail,”so please take a seat.”

Over the next few hours Deepclaw told him many different facts, he told him that Harry was a wizard, that he was the Son of a very powerful wizard and witch, that his Life until now was a lie -he was not related to the Dursleys and his real name was Amir- and many more things but Amir couldn’t shake of the extreme feeling of deja vu.

Neither could he Ignore the sudden spikes in his Emotions when he heard certain names like Dumbledore, Voldemort and so many others. Nevertheless he listened carefully, knowing somewhere deep down that it was important. Finally, after God-knows how many hours, Deepclaw finished his story/lesson with the statement,”there are many powerful spells on you that could harm you.”

“Is there a way to get rid of them?”, Amir asked, quickly adding,“for a price of course.” It felt like the right thing to say and from the grin that showed up on Deepclaw’s face he would guess it was Indeed the right thing to say.

“That can indeed be done”, He grinned, greed in his eyes,”for a price of course, that price being 40 galleons.”

The goblin had said something about wizarding money before, he told him about bronze knuts, silver sickles and Golden Galleons. He also had an Idea of what a galleon roughly translated to in Pounds, going off the prices that Deepclaw had told him about. Some of the prices made no sense to him but he could work with things like bread or beer prices.

Amir nodded quietly, waiting for the old Goblin to guide him, which he promptly did.

He paid no attention to the directions they were going, his mind still trying to wrap itself around everything. It was a shock to learn that your parents were not your actual parents and that your real father killed both of them. Not to speak of the anger he felt boiling within himself, anger at the Dursleys and at Dumbledore. The Dursleys were muggles, the term for humans without magic, and they tried to beat the magic, the one thing they didn’t have, out of him, he hated them so much, all of them. Not just the Dursleys but also everyone else, the neighbors who looked the other way and the society that allowed him to be beaten and starved for seven years, just given enough water so that he didn’t die immediately. And he hated Dumbledore, he was the one who put him there, who never checked on him. 

Absorbed in his Anger, Amir couldn’t think straight, he recognized voices but had no idea what they said.

The thing that finally brought him back into reality was the pain. It felt as if his very being was ripped into pieces and put back together, again and again and again. After what felt like hours something changed, the best way to describe the feeling was a chain breaking, it eased the pain. It was more endurable now but he knew it wasn’t over and so it continued. It continued for an Eternity, the strange chain breaking coming back about 4 times, lessening the pain each time. The last Thing he remembered was feeling coming back a fifth time, a sudden Spike in Pain and then… Darkness.

He was Floating in an endless abyss, there was nothing, no sound, no light, no warmth, no cold, nothing. If Amir was asked what he thought this was he could not have answered. There was nothing he could focus on, nothing that gave any sort of structure, just black.

Even his mind, which had been filled with a thousand emotions and thoughts, was silent. There was nothing… until It appeared.

The first part to appear were it’s skeletal hands, the abnormal white color clashing with the surrounding darkness, neatly separated from one another. They were followed by a silvery cloak, inscribed with uncountable amounts of different symbols, one dominating the rest, a straight line, a circle and a triangle, all of which glowed an unearthly blue. Soon the rest of the creature followed, its face was hidden within the hood, visible but impossible to distinguish.

“Speak to Griphook, ask for  _ Mortibus ægrotationum dominum _ ”It spoke in a soft tone that cut through the deafening silence, throwing Amir into the real world once again.

Amir's eyes shot wide open, bright light blinding him instantly. He laid inside of a bed within a cave, he soon realized, the walls were cut roughly and the torches hanging from them were rather simple. The only thing that told him he did not travel into the past was the warm bed. It felt like heaven to his body, which wasn’t used to such comfort.

“Ah, I see you have awoken Mr. Slytherin”, a young goblins voice rang into his ears,”here are the diagnostic results gathered at the procedure”

The list that was handed to him was written on a stone plate, several times bigger than the books his Aunt liked to read, yet almost weightless. It detailed every flaw his body had before the cleansing. A few dozen broken bones, several internal bleedings, extreme malnutrition and beginning organ failure to name a few. Each and every one had ‘Cured’ written behind it in brackets, even the rather serious sounding ones like ‘mild brain damage’ or ‘Abdominal Cancer’.

At the very bottom was a list titled  _ ‘Living Relatives’ _ :” Narcissa Malfoy née Black(Aunt), Draco Malfoy(cousin), Luna Lovegood(nephew of godfather, no blood relations), Sirius Black(second cousin), Nymphadora Tonks(?) ”

That was a welcome surprise, he actually had some living relatives, though he only knew for sure that Narcissa was actually free, it stated so on his Inheritance test.

“As you can see you were seriously ill”, the young Goblin, which wore a nametag titled ‘Hookshort’, said,”It is a wonder you were still alive by the time you got here”

“Thank you”, Amir replied while bowing slightly, which seemed to surprise Hookshort,”Could I please see Griphook?”

After getting some money from his vault, together with an enchanted pouch, he was quickly led to an office door and pushed in. Behind a table a goblin, presumably Griphook, sat, reading through some rather complicated looking paperwork. He didn’t seem to have noticed Amir, too absorbed in his work, so Amir coughed once, snapping Griphook out of his trance.“Hello mister Griphook, I would like to see  _ Mortibus ægrotationum dominum _ ”, Amir told him, no doubt in his voice while pushing forwards 10 galleons,”for secrecy”, he noted.

Griphook gave a grunt in response and pocketed the golden coins. He snapped his fingers three times and a book appeared on his table.

It was made of black leather that seemed to suck up all the light. It smelled weird, not unpleasant but not good either, as if it's smell was in perfect balance.

On its cover was the same Simbol he saw on the bone man, a straight line, a circle around it and a triangle framing the circle, glowing a familiar ethereal blue. On the bottom in two types of writing, one childish and unpracticed and one flowing and kind off sinister. They each read:”to you who seeks knowledge beyond your years.” Written in silver ink.

The first page had a letter on it while the rest of the pages were blank.

“Dear Harry Potter, or rather Amir M. Slytherin

I write this to you as I am from a future that could have happened. 

This is a magical notebook that will fill itself with information useful for whatever year you are In. It will begin in the year 1991 as even I don't know of much before that. 

Each of your years at Hogwarts will be agonizing if you go In blind, so to avoid that check the book every year. Better even every few months. 

The notebook will also be able to show you knowledge of books I have in my possession.

Use it wisely to learn as much as you can.

-yours truly H.J.P.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator:  
> Mortibus ægrotationum dominum=Deaths journal of mastery

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy Notes(I Used Google translator, have mercy):
> 
> O antiquum dierum pervenit: ut benedicat tibi. Ut per mortem meas, quas fudi sanguinem tetigit mutare fata et horologium, ut novis epistolis, quae amissa est = Oh, bless you Ancient one. I shed blood touched by death that you may reverse the clock and change the fate of what is lost.
> 
> Redi aureum in puerum nigrum=Golden return of the black child


End file.
